Switched Roles
by Rozari-chan
Summary: 10 years ago,Yuuki was killed by the vampire before kaname Her place,Young Akeno was found instead. Now 10 years later, At age 15, Akeno must face the hardships of everyday life;but what will she do when all the things and People She all held dear suddenly come crashing down on her? Kaname:Oc:Zero Warning:Mild Language
1. Snow

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction So...Please Reveiw!**

**Summary:10 years ago,Yuuki was killed by the vampire before kaname Her place,Young Akeno was found instead. Now 10 years later, At age 15, Akeno must face the hardships of everyday life;but what will she do when all the things and People She all held dear suddenly come crashing down on her? Kaname:Oc:Zero Warning:Mild Language**

* * *

"Mother were are we going?" Asked Little Akeno As her tall,Auburn Haried, Mother had her on her back rushing through the snow Glancing now and then back at the Horde Of Level Es Chasing Them.

Finally after a minute or to,The tall,Short haired women Breifly sat her daughter down Looking At Akeno Sadley.

"Mommy has to go away for now...But dont forget what mommy and daddy taught you ok?"

"Hmmm?Ok Mommy, I will Be tough so no need to worry about me!" Exsasperated The Young Brunette as she tried to flex a muscle but ended up tripping face first in the snow instead.

"I sure will Miss That..."The said Women looked back at her daughter before placing her hand over Akeno's Forhead and Said Quikly, "After this Akeno, You Wont remember Mommy Or daddy You understand?" "mmhmmm" The Young Akeno Shook her head Slowly As she felt Darkness starting to over take her.

But before She let the darkness envelope her,Akeno Looked up Towards her mother who was gazing back at her daughter sadely, As she fought of against the Level Es Evintually Getting Cornered By One of them. Exsasted,The Pureblood Women Stood there excepting her fate as the two level Es Bit into her and drank from her hungerily While Grabbing At Her Long Dark Brown hair.

"MOMMYY!"The Young Akeno Tried to stand up but The Darkness Enveloping her mind Made it difficult to stand as she felt herself be picked up by a pair of unfammiliar hands. Out Of Fear, The Young Akeno Closed Her eyes as tears splattered All Over this mysterious persons caring who it was,The Vunlerable Akeno Clenched the persons shirt until her Little Knuckles Turned White Before she finally let the Darkness in the back of her mind envelope her With a Warm And Loving Feeling.

* * *

Akeno Slowly opened one of her eyes As she found herself Wrapped in a thick Black turning her gazeFrom The Picture on the wall she apperantly found Very Dull,To the Young Boy Sitting Across from A tall Blonde haired man Who Opened his Dark Green Eyes Wide.

"SHE"S AWAKE! YAY!" The Man Who looked to be in like his 20's or 30's,Jumped up And ran Over to Poor Little She Knew it,Poor Little Akeno Was Enveloped in a brone crushing hug.

"Owwww"

"Oh Im Sorry Its Just That your sooo Cute!~" Said The Blonde As He grabbed The little brunettes cheeks pulling at them.

"See Kaname? She Does Look Cute!~"

"umm..-Cue Some type of laughing- I think You might wanna let go of her Kaien, she looks like she is about to bite your Head off.."The Boy Appearently called Kaname Said between Chuckles Kept to himself.

"Ima bighfe yu Hwead Off!" (Im Going to Bite Your Hand Of!) Akeno Exclaimed as she finally Got out of his grasp Holding her poor face.

"Ummm Excuse Me,But Are You The One Who saved me kana-m-e?" Asked Little Akeno As she turned her head towards the sad looking pureblood Who was already knelt down infront of her.

"Yes I did. I hope you like it here." Said Kaname as he looked at her sadley.

"Why Can't I Remember Any-"

Clearly Knowing what she was going to say But trying to change the topic,Kaien jumped up and exlaimed "Im Going to Adopt You! Your just tooo CUTE!~~"

-About 2 Hours Later-

"Kaname why do you have to leave so early!"Exclaimed the young Akeno As She Looked Almost In tears.

Giving Her a quick hug and then pulling back,Kaname spoke Slowly " Becuase I have business to attend too Bu-"

"NOO I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

"LET ME FINISH!" Finally gaining his composure and looking down at the now quiet Brunette,Kaname Spoke With a smile on his face "But I will Visit you every month. How does that sound?"

"PERFECT!" The Young Akeno Exclaimed As she Gave Kaname One last Hug Before Waving At him And Running inside to the comfort of the fireplace.

* * *

**X 6 Months Later (Offically One Year) X**

"HEY AKENO!~" Came the singsong Voice as The Ex-Hunter Came Rushing Into Akeno's Room With Paper In Hand.

"Starting today your Officially my Daughter! You Are Officially Akeno Cross!~~ Soo... Say Daddy! Come on Say it!~" The Blonde Pleaded At his now Adopted Daughter Who was holding a book and staring out the window waiting for Kaname to arrive.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes My Beloved Daughter?"

"when do you think Kaname Will be here?"

"well...Ummm He will b-"

"KANAME!" Shouted the Now Long Haired Brunette, As She Rushed Down The Stairs And out the doors to Kaname Where She Enveloped him in A tight Hug.

"I thought you weren't going to come today! I thought You Were Going to Forget my Birthday!"

"My Dear Yu-" Quickly Fixing Himself before she recognized what he was going to say as she looked up at him with a questioning face."My Dear Akeno,I would never Forget Your Birthday!" Faking a Hurt Look.

"Silly Kaname! Lets Go inside and play Chess! Daddy Got me a new Chess board and all new peices too!" Exclaimed Akeno as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside to the Cozy House.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"CHEATER!" Shouted Akeno as she Stood Up from her chair in disbeleif As she stared At the Board where it clearly shown he had won.

"I asure you I didnt cheat."

"Yes You Did I know It!

"Nope I did not Cheat."

"hmph." Said Akeno as she sat down but she accidently sat down on hair making her fall back in her chair knocking the chess board of the table.

"Owwwwyyy" Said Akeno As she rubbed he arm where there was a brusie.

"Wait...I knocked Over The Chess Board.. that means no one won MUAHAHAH!"Shouted Akeno As she Pumped Her arm in the air With a Victourious Smile.

Kaname Chuckled at this Action As she came over and sat in his lap with her Long brown hair all over the place.

"Hey Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should cut my hair? It seems too Long..."

" I think You shou-" Before Kaname could finish speaking, The Idiot Blonde who we all know and love , walked into the living room with a tray Full of Food.

Akeno's Deep blue eyes immeadeatly shot up as she saw the food.

"DADDY GUESS WHAT!" Exclaimed Akeno As she stood Up.

"What?"

"KANAME CHEATED! HE IS A BIG CHEATER! "

"Hahaha" Laughed Kaien as he looked At akeno as she pointed an accusing finger towards Kaname Before she picked up The Pumpkin Soup he had Made for her.

"Open Up Kaname! For your punishment you have to eat my food with me!" Exclaimed Akeno as she looked at him with a determined look.

"Umm Thats Not Much Of A puni- Mphm!" He Grunted As Akeno shove a spoonful of Pumpkin in his mouth.

"See its good! Umnumnumnumnum" She said as she continued to spoon feed Kaname Like He was a baby.

**X 1 Hour Later X**

"But NOOOOOO Time Passes By Too Fast!" Exclaimed Akeno As she hugged Kaname Tight Ignoring Her Long Brown Touseled Locks as they got in the way of her Dark Grey Eyes.

"hahaha... My Dear Akeno.." Kaname Paused as he ran his hand through her now messy hair."Ill Be back Next Month Ok?"

"Ok!" Said Akeno As she gave him one last hug as she turned and stood next to the Ex-Vampire hunter.

As Kaname Got In The Limo, Akeno Stood there with Kaien,Waving Happily like a child who just got free candy at the retreating Limo.

"Akeno Lets Go inside! Daddy Will Make You More Pumpkin Soup!"

"Ok Daddy!" Akeno Exclaimed As she grabbed his hand and basically dragged him back inside towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Thus ends The First Chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think about it!**

**Oh,And feel free to ask questions!**

**Until Next Time!**

**~Rosie**


	2. Introduction Part 1

** Hi again! As I promised,A new chapter!**

**I apoligize if it seems a bit rushed. This Chapter Will skip ahead the 10 years after She was found.**

* * *

'Smack' The sound of chalk hitting poor 15 year old Akeno's Face,Julting her awake,Echoed across the classroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK GUY!" She shouted as she threw the chalk back at the teachers face landing smak dab in the middle if his face where his eyebrows are supposed to be at.

"Akeno Cross! DETINTION FOR ASSULT ON THE TEACHER! AND ZERO KIRYUU DETINTION FOR SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

"BUT YOU ASSULTED MY POOR FACE FIRST! AND PLUS WE HAVE PERFECT DUTIES SOOO... FUC-"

"Come on thats enough its time to star patrol anyway.."The silver headed hunter said as he grabbed her arm dragging her of forcibally to the crowd of horomonal day class girls.

"Fine..." Came the voice of defeat from Akeno as she took a deep breath and blew her whistle as loud as she could ."LISTEN UP YOU BUNCH OF HOROMONAL RAPER CHICKS!IF YOU DONT STEP BACK NOW I WILL MAKE SURE TO SICK ZERO ON YALL'S ASSES SO STEP BACK!"Clearly ignoring her warning, The day class girls continued to shout and shove.

"AIDO-SEMPAI"

"WILD-SEMPAI!

" "SHIKI-SEMPAI!"

"HEY I. SAID. STEP. THE. FUCK. BAC-"Akeno shouted as she was pushed back into a certain Pureblood's arms.

"Oh...Um...Hi Kaname!" Akeno said all flustered like.

_SWISH_

**"**Get to class!" Zero said quiet aggitated as he held Akeno by the wrist.

"Mr Disciplinary Comitee..." Kaname spoke as he passed by like nothing had happened.

"Idiot...Lets go!" the said guy shouted as he tightened his grip around Akeno's Wrist While dragging her to her position in the forest near the fountain.

**X 2 Minutes Later X**

"That idiot Albino didnt have to Grab that hard..." sighed Akeno as she walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

**X At The Night Class X**

**'**How Dare that Idiot Perfect Touch Kaname-sama Like That!" Aido growled as he scribbled furiously on his doodles.

"Hmm...Looks like someone's in love!' Ruka teased as she picked up his notebook and flipped through it.

"AM NOT! I WOULD TARE THAT IDIOT PERFECT APART IF THEY WOULD JUST LET ME!" Aido shouted as he Stood up from his seat With his Hand slammed down on his desk.

Without warning, Ruka smirked and slammed the tip part of the notebook on aido's hand.

" that hurts! that hurts! THAT HURTS! OW! RUKA DO YOU WANT TO DIE!'

"Heeehee...um...You to should settle Down..." Takuma said nervous like.

"That Perfect...Akeno Cross I mean...Smells..._intoxicating..."_Came the monotone voice from Shiki out of nowhere.

"SHIKI!" Scolded Takuma as he looked up for any reaction from Kaname Who looked deep in thought.

Clearly ignoring that silent chatter around him, the pureblood kept thinking '_I wonder if the others smelt it to...Akeno's blood smells almost exactly like Yuuki' wouldn't that mean if Yuuki's soul somehow murjed itself with Akeno's,Wouldn't Yuuki's try to take over_ eventually?" the pureblood sighed again in frustration while watching Akeno from the window of the classroom.

And out of Nowhere, Aido was busy sneaking out of the classroom with kain without anyone noticing...

* * *

**I am sorry for the Shortness of this chapter but its getting late where I'm At. Im planning on to do a Part 1 Part 2 thing with chapter 2 though.**

**Soo... Until next time!**


	3. Introduction Part 2

**Hello! As I promised a New chapter! **

**Please Keep in Mind, This is part 2 of Introduction Part 1.**

* * *

"Danm That Albino, Damn the nightclass,Damn everything! I wish I could be lazy like the rest of the day class girls but nooooooooooo Daddy makes me walk around at night and work my arse off all night! Ugh... Look who it is now two Raper Chicks from the night class! _Yippee! Not..."_ Murmered Akeno as she jogged from where she was to the two girls near the tree.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TO DAY CLASS GIRLS DOING HERE! GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW Or um...um...I'LL SHOVE YOUR FACE FULL OF BURNT COOKIES!"

_"Ya Nice save Akeno!.." Came the energetic voice in her head._

_"WTF WHEN DID I GET A VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD! UGH AM I GOING CRAZY OR SOMETHING!"_

_"wait... um... I hate to say it but yes you already were..."_

_"Danm voice inside of my head, I know I am I dont need Yall Confirming it for Me!"_

_"wait What Am i doing Having a battle with a voice in my head? Snap back to reality Akeno!"_

"But Akeno-chan we have to get pictures of the night class and she hurt her knee!" said the girl with braids and glasses who pointed to the blonde with braces.

"Uh-oh... You need to get back to your dorms now! Uh um..."

_Snap_

"WTF!" Shouted akeno as she quickly grabbed the anubis rod out of the holster in her shirt sleeve. (The Anubis Rod sort of looks like Artemis rod, But it has like flowing designs carved into it.)

"The chairmen taught you well..." came the bored voice of kain while he was leaning against a tree.

'Aw~ Akeno-chan doesnt have to be so mean! we smelt blood so we came to check it out!~" aido said a little _to _cheerfully.

"I SWEAR TO ANY GOD OUT THERE that I will Kick Your ass if you lay a finger on these day class girls!"Akeno shouted defensivly as she tightend her grip on Anubis.

"But Akeno-chan~ _I meant the blood i smelt was yours..._"Aido said as he switched from a happy tone to a serious tone while grabbing Akeno's Palm.

"aido let. the. Fuck. Go. before. I. slap. you. into. next. WEEK!" Akeno shouted as she put more force into Anubis trying to push him back.

But Aido continued to move forword eventually knocking Anubis out of Akeno's Arms And bit into her palm.

"A fang!? What! Vampires don't exist though!"

"I thought they were non-fiction!"

Came the response from the two girls as they past out from shock.

* * *

_Meanwhile_, Akeno kept Murmmering/Shouting out almost every curse word known to man.

After a while,Aido stop and pulled Akeno close to him inhaling her neck scent before saying "That was Delicous Akeno-chan, May I take from your Neck?"

_Swish_ Went the wind as Zero Finally showed up yanking Akeno From Aido's Grasp and pulled out Bloody Rose.

"Finally Subcombing to your thirst ay, _Vampire_? Zero said with a Sneer As he shot without hesitation, Aiming at Aido's Head.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**What do you think will happen next? Will I Make Aido Get Injured? Or will Akeno Do what Yuuki did in the Anime? You Never Know :3**

**Well, we will get back to normal chapters next time. Also do Not Forget This is Part 2 to Introduction Part 1.**

**Until Next Time!**

**~ Rosie**


	4. The Day Before StXchoclates Day

**Hia! Just as promised A new Chapter ! I do realize I have not Updated in Forever soo...Im sorry about that!**

**Anyway... Let The Chapter Begin! **

***New Character***

**Name: Suzuki Misuname **

**Nickname:Suzu (Only Akeno Calls her that)**

**Roomate:The One and Only Akeno Cross!**

**Grade average: A-b's on good days.**

**Appearace:Long light purple hair and Dark Yellow Eyes. Wears Brown Contacts and Carries around books.**

**Race: Witch In training.**

**Other:She Knows about Vampires,But the chairman keeps refusing to let her on the disiplanary care of Akeno Like a Sister, and Is very Over Protective of Her.**

* * *

_**Boom!**_

"You Goddam Idiot! You Nearly killed One of the Students!" Akeno Shouted as she held Anubis Out Infront of her.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY ANUBIS DEFLECTED THE BULLET!" She continued to rant on and on Until a Certain Vampire's voice interupted her.

"OH MY GOSH! AKENO! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE INFIRMARY RIGHT AWAY! LOOK AT THAT NASTY GASH ON YOUR HANDS!"Takuma Shouted out of nowhere running up to Akeno and Managing to make her calm down enough to go to the Infirmary.

And so, Kaname was left to deal with Blondy number one,And Carrot top,Whilst Zero Went to brood in his own Emo-ness.

* * *

**X Inside Her Consiousness X ( Akeno's sleeping on her bed right now. )**

_"So Umm Hows it Like Outside?" stood The girl that looked about Akeno's Height With Long Brown hair and Wine colored Eyes._

_Ignoring Her Question,Akeno Continued to walk around the red and black checkered floor while running her hand on the paintings lined up on the wall._

_"How Can you stand a place like this Umm... I dont know your name yet.." Akeno Asked_

_"Hmm... I dont know what my name is."_

_"How About I call You Yuki? I've always loved that name."_

_"Sure!"She said before going back to a gloomy look._

_"Whats Wrong?" Akeno Asked_

_"Well...It gets kind of lonely in here without anyone to talk to..."_

_"Well I promise I will visit you every night How does that sound!"_

_"Yay I cant Wait For your next Visit!"Yuki said as everything Around Akeno Began to flash a bright white sending her back to reality._

* * *

"Akeno!... Come on Akeno Get up!" Suzuki shouted as she Shook Akeno constantly.

"DAMMIT WOMAN IM UP!" Shouted Akeno Playfully as she sat up and stretched Before Having her gaze drift of towards the 3 papers plus a book on her nightstand.

"Since you Slept all day,I took the liberty of giving you your homework from toda- AKENO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"Suzuki shouted As she grabbed Akeno by the hem of her nightgound.

**X 2 Hours Later X**

Im finally done!" Akeno exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air victoriously.

"Good now Go To sleep! I don't have to remind you what tommorow is Do I?"Came the bored voice of Suzuki as she finished Combing her light prurple hair and taking out her Mauve colored contacts.

"What _is_ tommorow?" Akeno Asked As she climbed into her bed while snuggling with her Teddy bear.

"Tommorow is...The Day Before St. Xchoclates Day." Suzuki said as she turnd out the lighs ad slid into her bed as well.

* * *

"But SUZU! Come with me and help me Fight the hordes of raper chicks!"Akeno Pleaded as she walked down the Hallway next to Suzuki who was carring both their textbooks.

"NO for the 10nt time I cant Because I have to study for the English Quiz!"

"Fine" Sighed Akeno as she Hurried up to her position on the wall.

"! LISTEN UP! IF YALL DONT BACK OFF I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR CHOCOLATES AND EAT THEM MYSELF!" Akeno shouted as she blew her whistle that hung loosely around her neck.

As they all backed off, the Moon Class dorms opened up With Aido Running out doing his usual thing And the night class going to class.

"Akeno! Come on !We have to go to the chairmens office!" Shouted Zero as he waited for her to jump down. "WELL!?"

"Umm Zero... Im to Scared to jump down!" Akeno Shouted down to him.

"Ugh! Just Jump I'll Catch you!" He shouted back up.

"OK 1...2...3" Akeno Shouted as she jumped with her eyes closed tight Before landing in Zero's warm grasp.

"Come on Idiot! Were already Late as it is!" Zero shouted as he grabbed Akeno by the wrist in an iron grip while dragging her towards the Chairman's office.

**X 2 Hours Later X**

" COME ON OLD MAN! WE NEED MORE PEOPLE ON THE DISIPLANARY COMMITEE!"Zero Shouted as he stood at the chairman's desk glaring hatefully at him.

"Im sorry Zero First Off,Don't call me Old man Young man!, Second off,Only my loving daughter and son Can!"The chairman exclaimed Looking cheerfully.

"I NEVER Remeber becoming your Son!Akeno Your more of his child than I am So Convnce Him PLease!"Zero said as he slammed his fists on the desk Making it brake in Half.

"Welllllllllll This statement is off topic but... SEE YOU ON PATROL ZERO! BYE FATHER!"Shouted Akeno as she Quckly chopped the two halves of the desk together before running Down the hallway trying to Run from the angry Zero.

* * *

"Finally I get Time to Make my Chocolates!" Akeno Shouted as she grabbed the whisk from the chairman's house kitchen drawer.

"Ok Lets see... The carmel goes here..." Muttered Akeno to herself as she ran around the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients she could think of.

And So, She stayed there until the sun came up in the morning Finally Showing that Day Has begun!

* * *

**See you next time!**

**Oh,And** **please review!**

**~ Rose**


End file.
